


Moloch

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: Moloch eat babies.





	Moloch

**Author's Note:**

> 点名致敬Anthony Burgess，因为最开始讲梗的时候 @Evil eye 大大突然说了句发条橙。  
> 圆桌都是中学生，亚瑟是女骑警，摩根是牛奶吧老板。
> 
> “英格兰教会什么都不信！”  
> “无神论者的信仰都比他们多！”  
> 无神论者的书里，竟也有那么一两句是真的。

就像胖子在书里写道，伦敦有一间牛奶吧，在城市的胰脏里，码头的北面。老板娘是个爱穿黑色的金发的女子。她像是不怕冷似得，冬日里只穿短款西装外套。唯独手上的皮手套常年不摘，每根指头都紧紧裹着，扔显得修长纤细。有人说她来自苏格兰以北的离岛才不怕冷；也有人说她铁定不是苏格兰人，不用听她开口，凡是见过那头秀发的都知道，明艳色泽过于闪耀。

店里总是放着薇薇安的歌，薇薇安什么语都唱，最近写了一首法文的，送给总统的夫人。大马路上跑的是叫MINI的宝马车，小巷里跑的是长着14岁模样的野孩子。总有人再背后拿高文的长相说事，说他还没断奶，说他家里吃基因改造食品。高文听见就大声地驳回去，他的嗓音甜，无非是将巨婴两个字变着法地说，说不出别的太伤人的句子。

其实高文知道一些在他那个年龄段之间更流行的词汇，譬如那些关于阶级和性取向的，但不轻易用在别人身上。私下里偷偷觉得被贴那些标签有点酷，稍微有一点，是遗传自他妈妈那边的认同。  
有一次在更衣室里，两个小学部的孩子从低处指着他的下巴，漏风的牙齿里飞出一点唾沫，说：“你怎么长得像个女孩，你是两个女人生的吧！”

他被这论述砸晕了，脱口就说，“不，但我弟弟是。”

放学的时候高文想起这件事，因为身高便利，抓着莫德雷德的肩膀把她拉到跟前仔细看了看。莫德雷德被他盯得不自在，也不知道哪儿来的胆量，推了一把高文的脑袋。

“我可是你哥。”

天又开始下雨，他叫莫德雷德带上兜帽，别叫头发让酸雨淋湿。

“是我哥就帮我们带点黄片回来呀。唯一，成年的，大婴儿。”

没有人说高文已经成年，只有他的假证上那么写着。他在成人音像店邂逅兰斯洛特，店铺的门脸破旧，绿色的漆皮剥落，广播里放着柔和版的薇薇安的歌。

兰斯洛特出来是为了把计算器还给收银柜后面的男人，顺便粗暴地把高文撵了出去。两人打了一架，如果其中一人要在兰斯洛特家门口绊倒，那肯定就是高文。

他和高文不约而同地抬头看，远方的天还是浅蓝色，仅有一团积雨云朝着他们逼近，突兀且厚重。兰斯洛特能听见脚下的排水渠发出轰隆预警，对面街那座高几层的红砖房子也换上了被打湿的颜色。高文倒下的时候，脸颊在柏油路上擦破了皮。

兰斯洛特问高文，“你不愿走，是吧？”蹲下来捉住高文的小臂，把他从地上拽起。

高文的骨头被握得生疼，他怀疑他的指节比上臂更有力。

他被拖进店铺里，英语重新填词的香颂灌入他神经。他想起一个牛奶吧常遇见的白发男人常说，那仙女的嗓音有万种风情，老板娘从不认同，但薇薇安着实为她带来消费者。背景里缺了她的歌声，再戏剧的人生都嫌寡淡。他三步并两步紧紧跟在兰斯洛特身后，忽然哪也觉不出痛。

他曾走过这家店的后门许多次，一直以为那堵墙的背面是脱衣舞娘工作的格子。来到墙里才知道唯一的趣味是一张伊甸之东的海报，只有信纸大小，折痕满布。

兰斯洛特叫他在房间唯一的椅子上坐下。高文又开始叫：“我后背疼。”

兰斯洛特正垫着脚在衣柜顶上翻找药箱。高文在椅子上，欣赏了一会儿钉在橡木板上女艳星，拆下图钉拿起一张，边看边问兰斯洛特：“为什么不是愤怒的葡萄？”

兰斯洛特在学校见过高文，他觉得对方多半是没认出自己，高文比他高一年，期末刚考过人鼠之间。这时应该也能随口念两句莎士比亚或者拜伦，什么蚊子、什么象征、什么性。

他给高文清理伤口，脸上那块伤得浅，只是酒精熏得高文闭起眼睛。

“你为什么不愿走？”  
“我的小姨，她每周这时候骑马出勤。”  
“家庭问题。”  
“嗯，家庭问题。多得要命的问题。”

兰斯洛特往他伤口上吹了口气，告诉他可以睁眼了。高文睁眼第一件事是看看电脑屏幕上自己的倒影，右手拢起肮脏的金发，凑到兰斯洛特跟前问：“我看上去还可以，对么？” 

 

2.

“关于那个，”他说他的伊甸之东，“我喜欢苹果。”  
葡萄架没那么有意思，加上他打心底对藤蔓保有恐惧。听说苹果树林在春夏交替的季节里开花，他小时候记得薇薇安香水上画着，总想亲眼见一次。

高文一次又一次站在音像店门外，今天要兰斯洛特给他找限制级影片、明天要女星限量版海报。兰斯洛特揪起他的领子，又实在答不上来为什么不做他生意。高文用手掌圈住兰斯洛特的手腕，手指按在他的鼓动的脉搏。夹道里的风刮得他们脸部知觉麻木，浮现的微丝血管在对方眼里，颜色像李子的肉。

高文说，加雷斯想看，而我来代替她被你揍一顿。兰斯洛特架不住他的撒泼，回到店里，从架子上拿了些东西。高文纯熟地钻进兰斯洛特的房间里，径自坐在他床脚。兰斯洛特回来的时候往高文脸上甩了几个VCD盒子，有的是高文刚才提到的，有的他没有。被砸到鼻梁的高文吃痛，闭着眼轻轻叫了一声，嗷。

兰斯洛特内心是充满怜悯的，但表露出来的只有意味深长的白眼。看着高文爬起来，看着他按开个人电脑主机上的CD槽。

看着高文回头问他：“这是什么”

那一刻兰斯洛特体察到高文怀抱的隐秘恋慕。他自觉是个贫乏的人，一旦被高文找见了，就没地方可躲。他低声叫高文让开，把碟片重新推进光驱，点开播放。

“我听不懂法语。”  
“你不用陪我。”  
“你看过吗？”“看过。”  
“那告诉我他们在说什么。”高文脸上笑着，就在他耳边说，却像是呐喊复仇。

与兰斯洛特看电影更像是与他走过一条很长很长的桥。身边有人骑着自行车，或是缩在机动车里，脚下的石板在晃，高文看着对岸，兰斯洛特不断和他讲话，使他安心，使他分心，也使他随时准备好转过头去吻他的嘴。

高文终于那么做了一次，是在兰斯洛特问他有没有尝试过骑马的时候，高文回答：“你太吵了。”兰斯洛特房间的窗户漏风，电影里的女主角发出咯咯的笑声。兰斯洛特问他：“你打算以后做什么？”  
高文说，警察吧，你呢？

兰斯洛特想了想，觉得侦探或者检察官也不错。高文又亲了他一口，并且试探性地和他互相咬了咬嘴唇，笨拙地用上舌头。他把手插进兰斯洛特的头发里，对他说：

“你不要被我的思路带着跑。”  
“可是我会的。”  
他的手从头发落到脖子。“你别。你不知道。” 

 

3.

兰斯洛特第一次帮高文打手枪的时候，高文的脑袋不小心撞在了一块空心的墙壁上。他问兰斯洛特里面装的是什么，兰斯洛特将他在床上捋平，在他身边躺下来，做势护住他的脑袋，对他说：“不是里面，是外面。外面什么都有啊。”

高文作出害怕的样子，伸出手想再去敲一下，被兰斯洛特擒在半空。那天晚上高文回家的时候兰斯洛特陪他一起走，出门以后第一件事是绕到兰斯洛特房间外的背面，两人都不知道应该期待什么。是高文先身体力行地调头，兰斯洛特惯性比高文要大一些，等到高文再开口，他们已经走过两条马路，抬头就是公交站。

高文说：“陪我散散步吧。”

于是兰斯洛特陪着高文往他家的反方向走。沿着河沟，顺着公园的外侧，他们路过一些跑步和遛狗的人，穿行排水渠的时候要与迎面而来的人错开。他们又走过新修葺的跨河大桥，从桥下看全是钢筋结构，从桥上只能看到水泥转铺的行人道。高文讲了一些他与河对面女大学生的纯洁友谊，兰斯洛特想要相应地给他一些回报，在心中挑选了一下却不知道说哪一件好。最后他对高文讲了高文的故事，高文在桥头说再会，叫他就此作别。

那之后高文消失了一段时间。几个弟弟到学校找到兰斯洛特，叫他上一趟警局。加雷斯和他说过的话最多，因此代表发言：

“摩根说她不会去。”  
“高文的妈妈？”  
“是摩根。我们也不知道她是不愿意还是不能。”

也就是这样兰斯洛特坐到了阿尔托利亚对面。

女人对他说：“日安，孩子。”用最简练的音节，随着话音落下，她在他面前放下一只滚烫的杯子。茶并不香，浓郁扎实如同固体，一眼望不到底，兰斯洛特想象它必是苦涩发酸。

“高文，”他开了一个头。

“高文没事。”她回答说。兰斯洛特先前一直与她平视，此时低下了头。在阿尔托利亚转述的版本里，事情被简化到极致，她告诉兰斯洛特高文没有挨打、也没打别人。“你可以带走他，开学之前把他放回来。我甚至会建议让他尽量住在你那边，比留在他自己家里要……要让事情好办些。”

他们从警局出来，穿过几条马路，来到一个宽阔的三岔路口。高文突然对兰斯洛特说他喜欢米字旗，兰斯洛特四处张望了一圈，只看到电线杆中穿行着反季节的鸟。

“剧院顶上。”  
“哦。”他没有顺着高文所指的方向抬头。他看着高文的脸，听他继续讲。  
“我求阿尔托利亚当我的监护人。”  
“她很酷。”  
“她还没答应，但她会的。”

阿尔托利亚居住的地方有一间闲置的阁楼，高文告知摩根他会搬到那里去，没等摩根表态，他就提着行李出走，箱子上架着他很少用得上的木球拍。阁楼更像是一个行李储藏间。高文上一次顺着梯子爬上去的时候年纪还小，而今才发现楼高并不足以让他直立行走。他弯着腰进去，躺在阿尔托利亚给他准备的床垫上，觉得自己像是屋顶与地板中间的一层馅料。但高文会活下来，并且爱上那个地方。 

 

4.

屋顶上开了一扇窗子，上面盖着一层永远拉不严实的窗帘。他在阁楼中醒来的第一个早晨，觉得从未比这更接近太阳。床垫是阿尔托利亚为他新购置的，比他以前睡的要宽，他甚至怀疑比摩根自己睡的还宽。他不知道阿尔托利亚是怎么一个人把床垫弄进来的，她是一个神奇的人，行诸多神迹，弟弟们尚未见过她几次的时候就开始传唱她的美事。最近她交了个新女朋友，烹制一手好咖啡。兰斯洛特会泡咖啡就是后来和这位葛妮薇尔学的。高文开始欣赏这件事，虽然他自己喝得少，但逐渐在香味里找到愉快的暗示。他喜欢看见蒸汽遮住兰斯洛特的脸又散开，也喜欢蒸汽与葛妮薇儿的头发缠在一起。

兰斯洛特会带他上楼，咖啡在楼下喝干，免得碰倒了洒在他的床单或课业上。阁楼里没有很富裕的空间，容纳两个人和高文的杂物还足够，再放一只杯子就嫌多。兰斯洛特解他的扣子。“不是你的衣服就是我的衣服遭罪，或是你的床单，或你的课业纸。”高文往床垫上倒下去，对兰斯洛特说：“我能闻见咖啡的香气从地板缝里鉆上来。

高文说他每次看到兰斯洛特巴望似的眼睛就能硬起来。他告诉兰斯洛特，你面对电影里的情色场面就是这样的。兰斯洛特把头低到他胸口，否认道：“不、不是。”他在接吻时舔上高文嘴上的伤口，说尝起来就和他自己的一样。”高文没有什么动弹的余地，只回应他：“可你的舌头不似我的舌头。”

兰斯洛特给了他平生第一次前列腺高潮，让他跪下，快感窜进骨肉。他们滚下床，高文的额头和脸颊发热，都不争气地埋进地里。他的脸沾上灰尘与木屑，手背也刮伤了，留了点血。趁阿尔托利亚不在家的时候他们做得更粗野一点。兰斯洛特用干燥的手心覆上他手背。他把兰斯洛特的手心抓过来用唇亲吻，又舔舔自己的唇。事后高文翻过身，躺在地上，看着兰斯洛特跪在他分开的两腿中间，松松地勾着他的几根指头，他想对兰斯洛特说：你真是上帝的好孩子，为祂作盐作光。

时时会有客人来找阿尔托利亚，当中女性比较多，这并不使高文感到奇怪。有一天他听见楼下传来一把熟悉的声音，他把手中的书扣在脸上，一边专心嗅着油墨味，一边听着他们倾谈的内容。熟悉的女人声音里感情丰富，一会儿一句我的耶稣，一会儿一句上帝保佑。

他听见阿尔托利亚唤她薇薇安，一切都对号入座。他忍着好奇心制止自己下楼的冲动，然后他听见门关上，安静了一阵子，也许阿尔托利亚也出门去了。

他走进大厅的时候见到两个女人拥抱在一起，薇薇安看见他以后抹了一把脸上的眼泪，整了整外套领子，伸出一只手说：“嗨，我是薇薇安。”

“兰斯洛特的朋友。”阿尔托利亚说完把他丢下，自己往厨房走去。

 

5.

树叶和苹果在秋天里腐烂。它们被堆在公园的小径旁，在那个快乐的儿童、流浪汉、骑自行车的上班族们携带各种情绪汇聚穿梭的地方，转化热量，发酵成肥料。高文也是大公园里的一件有机物，偶尔去看看，遗下几根头发。

开学以后他没有从阿尔托利亚那里搬出去，但是兰斯洛特不再来了。他找到两个选项，回到他们相遇的成人音像店门口，或者询问薇薇安女士。

薇薇安是阿尔托利亚餐桌上的朋友，有时候会带上她身侧新晋的小白脸一起赴约。阿尔托利亚总替她彻查他们的名字，无一例外出身良好，那些沉闷的家庭都会用当年最流行的婴儿名字，不衍生过多歧意，异教邪神什么的，斯文又安全。他们给薇薇安的副驾座当秤砣，帮她去加油站或者公路旁的快餐店购买餐牌上的新款式，替她试毒。

薇薇安在阿尔托利亚面前爱动感情，酒过三巡边哭边笑，喃喃说她只是个一般人，不是猫儿搅进去就解不开的线团。她喜欢和她一起用餐，送她首饰。阿尔托利亚接过丝绒盖子的时候会眨眨她的大眼睛说：“亲爱的，哦，亲爱的。”不会不识相地叫她不必破费，不指挥她做任何事。她总说阿尔托利亚干净得像泉水。有一次薇薇安带来了兰斯洛特，他和高文被重新介绍认识。

高文从餐桌上得知今年薇薇安不出圣诞专辑，不客串电影，不做慈善演出。只有她自己知道她将成为谁的座上客。这些信息对于高文来说太多了，他喜欢和女性作伴，但实则并不对她们生活的方方面面感兴趣。

他希望她们回到荧幕形象里去。周五下午高文冲进音像店，跑到兰斯洛特房间门口，用手掌拍了几下门板，收银柜了男人走过来，交给他一串钥匙。他坐在门口等着，用钥匙在走廊的木地板上划出几条沟。

兰斯洛特回家的时候高文还在做梦，梦里有温热的抱枕和垃圾食品。他把他叫醒。兰斯洛特闻上去和他周围不同，他的上衣和帽子里都存着咖啡油脂香，洗刷了空气中的低俗味。他闻起来就像那些带着圆形眼镜阅读奥维德打发时间的地方，闻起来总像新的。

高文看着兰斯洛特，脑子里突然闪过自己想念他的每一个原因，没有一处和面前的景象吻合。他看上去变得比以前高了，从头到脚散发凉意，向他伸出的手比石头坚硬。高文的尾椎骨还疼，起身时一个踉跄，勉强站稳。

他到窗边坐下，离兰斯洛特远远的。老社区里的房子一户户都换上了双层玻璃。以前每当高文脸蛋热得像苹果的时候，他就会自觉到窗边吹风。他将手指塞进单薄玻璃和木窗框中间的缝隙中，看着手指变红，知觉减退。他们尚未互相问候。

 

再也不会像今晚那么冷了，恶劣的冬天，要坏过火山灰遮蔽青空的那个圣诞节。他打了个喷嚏。兰斯洛特从他背后走来，双臂穿过他腋下，挟持着他倒在床上。他的头顶撞在兰斯洛特的下巴上，兰斯洛特在笑，他想多半是笑他狼狈难堪。他要求看电影，不要诺斯法拉图，不要真爱至上。

他发现墙上的海报消失了，问兰斯洛特原委：“我的情敌嘉宝、我的情敌费雯丽，你把她们收在哪儿？”

兰斯洛特像极了那些被作者眷顾的角色，他可以一五一十地回答高文，也可以摆出老实无奈的表情敷衍，而高文的反应不管有多剧烈，话尖再锋利，也抢不走他身上半点戏。

兰斯洛特的额头就在他脑后几厘米，他们的四肢交叉放置，高文往床边爬，兰斯洛特就跟着他。“你怎么不告诉我？”高文扭过头来对着他说，嘴唇上的纹路绷紧又放松。

“薇薇安回来了。你想念她们？”

薇薇安回来看望的时，房间不能有一丝破绽。他们一起上街，她在轿车里问他还需要什么，而他会是个无可挑剔的男孩子，直到薇薇安再次上飞机。薇薇安爱吃意大利菜，但不能喝咖啡，她喝红茶，没有红茶的时候并不介意土耳其薄荷或洋甘菊。

高文听他說著这些，仿佛能看到兰斯洛特老去以后的样子，头发的颜色深得像墨。他伸手去摸床头灯。兰斯洛特握住他抬起的手腕手腕，高文皱眉，也许那一刻真的在生气。这次回到兰斯洛特的地盘，好像一切他想要的东西都得不到。

“想要什么？你说出来。”

“开灯。”

兰斯洛特撑起身体，敲击一下键盘，电脑屏幕点起一丝光亮。

 

在他见过许多次的肩膀上倒影着一场墨西哥对峙。兰斯洛特是他朋友，不是他母亲那边的亲戚的饭票的儿子。

高文靠着他坐，将双腿伸直。他问兰斯洛特明天有什么安排，说完把双腿分得更开一些，解开裤子拉链顶上的扣子。

兰斯洛特说他要和格尼薇儿去挑咖啡豆，而高文约了阿尔托利亚一起去试一家新的牛排三明治。

“如果阿尔托利亚和葛尼薇儿分手了，是怪你还是怪我？”高文在分开前问，这是个危险的问题。

“我希望她们一直幸福下去。”

 

6.

他從未在看著蘭斯洛特的時候照過鏡子。

如果他看了，他闭着眼睛想，如果他看了，会否看见一个比现在的兰斯洛特还饥渴的样子。他闭着眼睛承接兰斯洛特的善意，那是睁开眼也没法看到的东西。他把眼睛留着看画片、看故事，耳朵听女人说话，嘴学她们呻吟。

他搂着兰斯洛特，趴起来跪在兰斯洛特面前，正面环着他的脖子，嘴唇悬在他嘴唇上。

兰斯洛特伸手抚摸他裸露的后背。背上的肌肉和凸起的骨骼都不能反映高文复杂的情绪，可他还是一路摸着，顺着脊骨向下，用手臂覆盖了他躯干的全部长度。高文的脑袋开始发热，他用嘴唇试探，热且潮湿，像个婴儿，额尖的头发也柔软得不似他的实际年龄。

兰斯洛特从未见过新出生的任何动物，他怀疑薇薇安也没见过，她只是会捧着冷冰冰的设计师产品，夸他们精巧如自然的造物。

高文把热量都留在兰斯洛特的床上。

走以前冲了个澡，除了骨和肉以外，还带走了兰斯洛特一件旧衣服。

“我会在薇薇安面前穿。”

“她会喜欢的，出自她亲手——”

高文当着所有人吻了他，就在大门口。

 

巷子里像是有千百雙眼睛在看着高文，生理的、电子的、过去的、现在的。他选出其中一名长相较为温和的女孩子，把视线还了回去。

看别人就比看着自己容易，他感谢兰斯洛特替他把自己从里到外看个尽。

他也不知道自己能报答他些什么。

兰斯洛特鲜少跟着高文回去，并且尽量回避踏上摩根的领地。只会和高文坐在桥头，看着月亮，听高文说等摩根退休以后他们可以把店铺顶下来，在柜子上摆上些伪古董。女人的照片要巧妙摆放她们才不至于打起来。右侧留一张桌子，给梅林先生坐。

他过于信任高文，不去质疑对方对母亲的了解是否也想自己一样浅薄。

河上驶过游船，游客手里的闪光灯此起彼落，有些镜头对着他们。高文把脸藏起来，兰斯洛特啃他的脸颊，像啃一颗佳丽苹果，高高的鼻子摩擦高文的眉骨，下巴拖在手中。他们分开的时候唾液很快就被吹干，站起来的时候头发被大风吹乱，像是两个露宿者。

兰斯洛特把手放在耳边，拼命尝试把已经不存在的长发固定住，说不清这是小时候遗下的习惯，还是最近从葛妮薇儿身上重新沾染的。他再回头看高文，对方已经被夜色吃掉了，几分钟以前还是他齿间的肉。

伦敦本是野蛮人的地方，古老而残酷，不会给他吐骨头。

 

兰斯洛特不再看那些过时的电影。如若格外想念高文，便放一些黃片给眼球消化。他用错误的器官来消化动物油脂，但没所谓的，对待任何事都可以拿出敬业的态度。

薇薇安邀请他到大洋对面去，他拒绝过很多次终于答应。第一次出那么远的门，被安排机翼旁边的座位。起飞的时候他感觉身体变得重了，就像从世界上赚取了重量。

他的感情就是如此，留在自己身体内，不用给外人看。

出发以前，葛尼薇儿告诉他说，她爱不起阿尔托利亚了。

他不明白女士为何总是想着减轻身体的重量。飞行不是轻飘飘的，坠落才是。

他在那边住下来，便再也没有见到阿尔托利亚的机会。他知道薇薇安常和另一名金发女子喝茶。他问薇薇安那是谁，薇薇安从不回答她的名字，只是含糊地说她说话好听，声音像唱歌。发色很浅，不怕冷。

（也许是加拿大人。）

就像加拿大那么北。那么北的地方，兰斯洛特还没去过。她不称她为好朋友，只是说“那女孩”。那女孩的年龄，保守说，足够当兰斯洛特的母亲还有多。

兰斯洛特找了家咖啡店做兼职，有客人去光顾专门为了听他的异国口音，偶尔也会看见薇薇安的女朋友。

他熟练地在水盆面前擦拭瓷杯。店里还有一些形状更妖娆的，只不过店主说还不是时候，不让他碰，他猜想那必定是什么宇宙材料。店铺外面是荒芜的冬天，荒芜得连希望都没有。也只有才什么都没有的时候才能被称作“新”。

//

高文比兰斯洛特晚了很久才决定奔赴新生活。摩根早就搬走了。他在脑子里数了一边，新奥尔良、新巴比伦、新阿姆斯特丹。离开以前联系了摩根的供货商，告诉他们再也不必来。他拿着无效的驾照开车去了一趟肯特郡的港口，与丰沃的土地告别，石灰悬崖在岸边延展，像牛奶瀑布倾泻入海。

**Author's Note:**

> http://limited-edition.lofter.com/post/1f0f3381_11129e6f  
> 实际上是上面这篇的前情捏造。  
> 作者小姐姐还问我：“兰斯洛特的咖啡店是不是叫猩爸爸？”  
> 我差点没笑死，于是就决定填了。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
